


The One Way Tony Made Loki a Soft Boyo

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, all of the floof, loki is v soft for tony, m i n e c r a f t, tony likes spoiling loki, wholesome reading time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony likes giving Loki gifts, and reading to him so he can teach him about what the heck he bought him.(just some fluff tee hee)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The One Way Tony Made Loki a Soft Boyo

“What in the nine realms is this?!” 

“It’s Minecraft merch, babe!”

“What the Hel is Minecraft?!”

“Oh my GOD. It’s a game. Why do you even need to know that?! JUST APPRECIATE THE FUCKING CREEPER.”

“How am I supposed to when I don’t know what it is?”

“GOD. DO I REALLY NEED TO PULL OUT THE UNOFFICIAL MINECRAFT HANDBOOK?”

“Perhaps.”

Tony huffed and stormed over to the bookshelf, looking over each of the books as he tried to find the mentioned handbook. Loki sat on the couch, smirking as he watched the frustrated genius. 

“I just don’t understand why you buy me things that I don’t get, darling. It’s kind of a waste of money, don’t you think?”

“Shut it. Let me spoil you with cool Minecraft shit.”

“Don’t you think that’s stupid?”

“Loki. Babe. Love of my fucking life. I know it’s stupid. I’m a genius. You think I don’t know exactly what I’m doing? Just let me teach you about fun shit!”

“Fine. Gods.. no need to get aggressive with me.”

Tony mumbled and pulled a book from the shelf, walking back over to Loki and sitting next to him. The god smiled and moved closer, close enough so he could lay his head on the billionaire’s shoulder.

“You’re going to read to me?”

Tony nodded and opened the book, thumbing to the page about ‘creepers’.

“See these? These are the things that are in the game. Well, one of the million things. It’s what I gave you.” He pointed at the plush creeper Loki was holding to his chest.

Tony continued on. “They blow up when you get to close. Apparently, they originally were supposed to be pigs but.. I dunno. They don’t look much like them.”

Loki hummed in interest. “So they were a technical error?”

“Pretty much. Resulted in an iconic monster though.”

“Mm.. that’s quite relatable. Well.. the monster part. Not the iconic thing.”

Tony glared at the god. “Don’t you dare. None of that. No self-deprecation when we’re learning about Minecraft.”

Loki made a soft noise as he nuzzled into Tony’s neck, hugging the plush creeper close to him. “Apologies, love.. Do go on please.”

Tony smiled and kissed the top of Loki’s head before turning the page. 

“These are endermen. They’re super tall, kinda like you. They can pick up blocks, and they do cool teleporting shit. But you can’t look them in the eyes.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“They’ll attack you if you do.”

“Norns. Are all of these Minecraft creatures hostile?”

“Nah.. not all of them. Here, you wanna read about the wolves?”

Loki shrugged. “Sure, I suppose so.”

Tony flipped to the page, pointing at the picture of the tamed blocky wolf. He grinned and looked to Loki.

“I have one of these in my Minecraft world. I named him after you.”

Loki blushed. “You named a virtual dog after me? That’s... both romantic and stupid.”

Tony moved to cup Loki’s face and smiled. “Stupid romantic shit is kind of my specialty with you.” 

“Oh of course it is, and I wouldn’t want you to be any other way.” Loki leaned in and gave the billionaire a soft kiss. 

Tony chuckled. “Good, because I made us a server. And I also bought you a Minecraft account so we can play together. Plus a bunch more Minecraft shit soooo… yeah.” 

“Why in Hel would you do that?”

“Because I love youuu,” Tony whined. “Let me buy you these things.”

“Fine, Fine. But don’t go overboard alright? Don’t fill our room with this kind of stuff. Please.”

“I know babe. I won’t. I’m not that stupid.”

Loki snorted. “I beg to differ.”

“Okay, first of all- rude. Second of all, I only bought you a few more things. Not that much shit. Here, let me go get it.”

Tony stood up, obviously against Loki’s silent wishes. The Norse God had made himself comfortable, and now the billionaire decided to go and bring him more stuff? Loki slunk into the couch and grumbled, watching Tony disappear into the other room. Not even a minute later, the genius returned with a bag full of stuff. He dropped it into Loki’s lap, grinning.

“You’re kidding me..” 

“Just open it.”

Loki rolled his eyes and opened the bag. It was full of various Minecraft plushes and figures.

“Norns Anthony, you’d think I’m a child with the gifts you give me.”

“Yeah well… whatever. You know you love getting them.”

“I hate that you’re absolutely right about that. You’ve softened me, goddammit.”

Tony chuckled and sat next to Loki, leaning into him. “Only I could ever make the God of Mischief soft with Minecraft shit.”

“Oh, of course you’re proud of that. You’re lucky I love you and can put up with this.”

Tony grinned and nuzzled into Loki’s neck. “Love you too. Wanna go play Minecraft now?”

Loki smiled. “Oh, why not.”


End file.
